Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device, an information processing method, and a storage medium that are suitably applied to an electronic device including a touch panel detecting an operation input to an operation surface based on a change in a capacitance occurring between an object that touches or approaches an operation surface and the operation surface.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, touch panels have been increasingly adopted for terminal devices including a mobile phone terminal, a high performance-type mobile information terminal having a conversation function, what is referred to as a smart phone, a tablet-type terminal, and so forth, as input devices for which users perform the operation input. The touch panel is a device including a display unit displaying an image, etc. and a position input device such as a touch sensor, which are integrated into one body.
As the sensing system of the touch panel, the resistive film system detecting a change in the resistance value of a touched part, the electromagnetic induction system detecting the electromagnetic energy of a specifically designed indicator generating a magnetic field, the capacitance system detecting a change in the capacitance value of a touched part, etc. have been available. Particularly, touch panels that are achieved under the capacitance system have been increasingly adopted for the above-described various terminal devices.
In a terminal device including a touch panel, specified operations are input by a user to various icons that are displayed on the screen of the display unit, for example. Consequently, various applications that are associated with the icons perform operations based on the details of the operation inputs. As operation input methods, a tap operation achieved by tapping the screen, a drag operation achieved by moving an indicator including a touched finger, a stylus pen, etc. from a specified position to a different position, a flick operation achieved by moving the finger or the indicator on the screen in such a way to make a quick sweeping stroke, and so forth have been available.
The various operations are determined based on, for example, information about a position defined by coordinates on the screen where a finger of the user or the indicator touches or approaches, which is attained during a series of operations performed from when the finger or the indicator touches the screen to when the finger or the indicator leaves the screen. More specifically, information about, for example, the amount of a change in the coordinate position per unit time, the moving speed of the coordinate position, an area on the screen where a touch is detected, etc. is used as information specifying the details of an operation input. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-8424, the setting of operation mode of an electronic device, which is achieved based on information about the form of an object such as a finger of a user, which touches the screen, is disclosed.